


Early sickness

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, they're adults here so it is technically go era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Sakuma is terribly stubborn when he gets sick. At least Genda knows well by now how to take care of him when even making him take medicine is a challenge.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Early sickness

**Author's Note:**

> already wrote sick Genda once, this was inevitable, it had to happen at some point so here we are

If there was one thing Genda could safely say he truly hated, it was those days when Sakuma got sick.

As much as he loved his boyfriend more than anything and anyone else, Genda couldn’t really deny just how much of a pain in the ass he could be when he was sick. Like now. He wasn’t sure if all his patience would really be enough to help him.

“Koujirouuuu…”

Genda just sighed. He would definitely need so much more patience than what he had.

“You’re not dying, it’s just a bit of a fever.”

Sakuma whined again. Loudly. Genda sighed again.

It shouldn’t have surprised him to find Sakuma so reluctant to tell him what was going on as soon as they woke up in the morning- they both were awfully stubborn when they wanted to, and it just so happened that Sakuma could be even more stubborn than usual when it came to being sick. Genda had to almost drag him back to bed when he was getting ready to go to work anyways. Now their bed was turned into a messy nest of blankets and pillows, Sakuma hiding in the middle of it in his baggy pajamas, hair messy and eye patch lost somewhere in the room during the morning.

And now the real struggles started.

“Come on… just take your medicine and eat something, alright?”

Another whine. Genda wondered how much of this was preparation for any future child they may end up having. Maybe the child would be more cooperative than Sakuma.

“I hate that… it tastes like shit…” Like Genda hadn’t already heard that far too many times over the years to count. It’d be weirder if Sakuma actually didn’t complain for once.

“I know, but you still need to take it.”

Sakuma just turned around in bed, back facing him and blanket pulled all the way up to hide himself in it. Genda could still hear his sniffling and coughing. Sighing, he placed the medicine on the nightstand for a moment, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend to pull him closer. There was a low, dragged out whine, but no real protest came from the bundle of blankets. Genda wasn’t even sure where his head was between all the fabric, just carefully poking and prodding around in an attempt to find it, tentatively pulling down the blankets where he thought he felt it. Sakuma still looked disheveled and miserable, wiping his nose on one of his sleeves despite Genda's disapproving glance. Then, he rested his head on Genda's chest, groaning as he sniffled. Completely disregarding the very real risk of getting sick himself, Genda sighed and held his sick mess a little closer, one hand gently patting the top of his head before his fingers carefully threaded his hair, humming in his attempts to soothe him. At least it all seemed to work, Sakuma slowly growing more comfortable and at ease, relaxing into the love and affection.

For a while, they just sat there like that, Genda gently humming as he held Sakuma close and ran his fingers through his long hair, Sakuma nearly dozing off in his arms under the gentle touch, clearly struggling to stay awake at least a little longer, just to keep receiving that love he wanted so much.

“Come on, take your medicine and then go back to sleep, you need to rest.”

There was more grumbling and whining in answer, Sakuma squirming in his arms, opening his eyes and trying to push his hair out of his face to glare at him, frowning when he felt it sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“… Will you make me cookies?”

Of course. Genda wasn’t sure why he wasn’t expecting this by now.

“Will you take your medicine if I do?” A nod. Genda sighed. “Fine… just take it first and sleep, I’ll go make some while you rest and they’ll be ready when you wake up. Deal?”

“… Deal.”

Finally, _finally_ they were getting somewhere. Genda had to hold back a little celebration when Sakuma relented and swallowed the medicine with a disgusted grimace. It was a small victory, but hey- as long as it was for his boyfriend’s health it counted, right?

“Your part, now.” Sakuma was half pouting, half glaring, waiting for him to move.

“Alright… go to sleep.” Untangling himself from the mess of blankets, Genda stood up, stretching his somewhat sore limbs while Sakuma got more comfortable in bed. And before walking out of their room, he leaned in to carefully kiss Sakuma's forehead, right over the blind eye, smiling against his skin. He was sure that the sudden blush on Sakuma's cheeks wasn’t just because of the fever. Despite that, there was still a tiny smile on his face.

“Thank you… I love you.”

Genda couldn’t help his smile.

“Anything for you… I love you too.”

Dealing with moments like these was completely worth it when it was for him. Sakuma was always worth it.


End file.
